


Neon Stars and Coffee Cups

by Kail_Thander



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben is a softie at heart, Check warnings in Notes~, F/M, HAPPY ENDING PROMISED, Hiatus, Legal 20 vs 27, More fluff with little bit of angst, Older Man/Younger Woman, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Force, eventual Poe/finn, sort of more like magic soul bonding magic, tags to change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25276633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kail_Thander/pseuds/Kail_Thander
Summary: Rey stood wine drunk in a white dress, inviting him into his best friends house. The girl radiated sunshine. Ben knew it was her, she was his soul mate. After nineteen years of searching he had finally found her.Now he just needs to find out a way to persuade her to take off her gloves and let him in to her heart.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Caramel

Ben noted that Hux was feeling particularly vindictive today. Another crying girl stormed out of the office. Ben stepped aside just in time, clutching his coffee to his chest.

That was the fifth intern this month. Phasma was going to have a fit.

“God!”, Hux was practically foaming at the mouth as he slammed a stack of papers onto his desk. “Why is it so hard to find good help?”, the enraged mans eyes connected with calm brown ones.

A noncommittal shrug was all the solace Ben provided. He skirted around Hux’s desk to his own in the back. He sat down in the familiar chair and took another sip of his coffee. Still warm. Caramel Macchiato with two shots of espresso, just the way he liked it.

“And another thing!”, Hux rounded to Ben’s desk holding a finger in the air. Ben tried to tune the older man out and pressed the button to wake his monitor. Great. No power. He bent low pushing the power button on the tower.

Ben sat back just as two hands clasped the back of his chair tilting it backwards. Ben held fast to the arm rests to avoid tipping sideways at the sudden movement. 

“She didn’t even ask if she could have the weekends off! She just  _ assumed.  _ What kind of intern assumes anything?!”, Hux’s voice was only getting louder in the tiny space.

“Relax, Hux.”, Ben said as he planted his feet firmly on the ground and jerked the chair to the side out of the redhead’s hold. “I’m sure Phasma is already working on getting Rose her job back.”

The gangly man ran a hand through his red hair and nodded at Ben. The wind was clearly taken out of his sails. Ben’s associate slumped back into the chair at his desk and started diligently typing away at his computer.

Ben held in a sigh. He felt bad for Hux, no one deserved to be separated from their soul mate. The company had overreacted and hopefully Phasma would make Snoke see it was all a big misunderstanding. Ben knew the pull of one's soulmate was supposed to be impossible to resist. So what if Hux had Rose bent over his desk at the odd hour on 2 A.M. on a Saturday? Ben wasn’t around to see it. He hadn’t heard any tale of who had ratted out the poor man to HR.

He suspected it was Poe Dameron. The prick. The man had a bad chip on his shoulder since his soul mate had died a few months ago.

A light  _ ding _ sounded in the room, alerting Ben to his ever growing pile of emails.

The two worked in near silence except for the distinct clacking of keyboards. 

A phone call interrupted Hux and he stepped out to take his lunch. Ben could tell by the twist of the man's lips it was Rose on the line.

Jealousy quickly followed by shame made Ben stop and rub his tired eyes. Hux was going through a hard time, he needed a good friend right now. Ben should be happy that Hux found his soulmate. That meant there was still time for Ben.

Some people chose not to look for their soulmate believing that fate would connect them. Not Ben, he had been looking for her ever since he had turned seven. Uncle Lando had told him a fantastical tale about love. Ben aspired to have a relationship like his grandparents. He wanted something real, he wanted someone to love him for who he was, not who he could become.

The harder he looked the more hopeless he felt. Ben was twenty seven and had stopped searching. He turned his nose at any who attempted to help him. He wouldn’t register on any site that promised results only to be scorned again. He snarled at any more suggestions and everyone had learned to leave him alone.

His soulmate could already be dead. She may be hiding from him or the law. Fear was a powerful motivator. What if she turned out to be a felon? A drug addict? Once you found your soulmate a restlessness would settle into your bones until you came together again. An irresistible pull. That's what the books told him anyway. That was just a mild example of what could happen.

Ben flexed his hand looking at his palm. A large slash marred the lines of his palm and wrapped around his wrist. If his soul mate was out there she would have an identical mark to his. He never wore gloves even in the winter. That was the hopeless romantic in him that no one knew of.

A slam of the office door made him look to the entrance.

Hux strode straight over to Ben’s desk supporting a smile.

“Any good news?”, Ben inquired. Phasma must have worked her magic for the mopey redhead to change emotions so dramatically. Ben was glad, newly bound soulmates shouldn’t have to go through such torture of being apart.

“Yes. I need you to come by for dinner. Six sharp, wear something nice.” Hux slid a piece of torn paper across the lacquered desk. 

Ben’s eyebrows wrinkled as he studied the paper passed to him. An address was on the paper, presumably Hux’s address was written in pink curvy cursive.

“I’ve got plans tonight.”, Ben said, trying to pass the paper back to the man. They were friends, perhaps Hux was his only friend. The two had never had dinner at each other's houses before. 

Ben wouldn’t ever decline the man a round of beers after work at Collen’s Bar but, having dinner at his personal home was different. Rose would be there he imagined and he didn’t want to feel like the third wheel all night.

Hux as quick as lightning pulled out a bright neon card from his wallet and slammed it on the desk. Ben groaned as the smug devil in front of him started to recite the agreement written on the card.

“I Benjamin Organa-Solo hereby agree that if Armitage Hux takes my paperwork duties for the month of September I will owe him one favor.”, the card was read verbatim. 

Damn. Ben had been desperate when his mother had a health scare in September. They were hardly halfway into October and Ben hadn’t expected Hux to pull his favor this soon.

Ben gave a nod to the utter delight of Hux. Long fingers slid the scrap of paper across the table and Green eyes seemed to hold a certain mischief as they looked Ben up and down.

“Wear your best!”, his friend started to whistle a merry tune as the door closed.


	2. The Touch

Ben checked the time on his computer. It was only three p.m., work wasn’t over for two more hours. What had gotten into Hux?

Ben worked to the wire and dashed home to shower and change. He picked a simple suit of dark charcoal and matching shoes. He hoped this wasn’t a business dinner. He hated talking to clients.

He arrived promptly at six and knocked on the door. Ben fiddled with the cufflinks on his jacket as he felt his agitation build as no one came to the door. 

He knocked again louder.

He was about to retreat back to his car as his mind filled with awful thoughts. Maybe this had been some sort of prank? Why would Hux want him over here? This wasn’t worth it, he just needed to save his wounded pride and leave.

His foot left the first step of the porch and the white door behind him swung open with sudden force.

A young woman wearing a lacy white dress was holding the door open looking straight at him with the most beautiful hazel eyes. Her brown hair was tied up in the back but loose curls still dangled framing her face. Her smile was dazzling and she stepped to the side motioning for him to come in.

Her voice was breathy as she tried to explain her tardiness. “Sorry, Rose and I were upstairs getting ready. The boys must have not heard the knocking. Downstairs to the left is where you’ll find them.”

The lithe girl shuffled to the side of the door and waited for him to enter. 

“Can I take your coat?”, she inquired as she held her hand in an offering. 

Ben felt mild frustration seeing her matching fingerless white gloves. Who wore gloves inside? He shuffled out of his jacket and handed it to her by the collar. He made sure his fingers brushed her fingertips.

A warmth climbed up Ben’s spine and he studied the girl closer.

She was tiny and he couldn’t hazard a guess to her age. She was tall and the slit in the side of her dress showed shapely legs. The stark white dress helped showcase her tan skin. She was gorgeous, he concluded looking at the curve of her red painted lips.

She crossed her arms and looked at him sideways and Ben realized she must have said something to him.

“What was that?”, he asked. He felt like a teenager again. His heart was pounding and he could only hope he wasn’t blushing. Did she feel it too? 

“I said you must be Benjamin. The boys are downstairs. Go through this hallway to the left, you’ll see the stairs.”, she said dismissing him as she started to make her way upstairs.

“I didn’t catch your name.”, Ben said in a rush as he grasped the banister.

The girl didn’t pause in her ascent up the stairs but called out, “It’s Rey.” 

A closing of a door was heard and Ben was left in the hall alone.

He took a moment to collect himself and brushed a hand through his hair. He made his way down the hall and indeed found the stairs. Laughing and the clanking of billiard balls could be heard.

Ben made his way downstairs through a haze of smoke.

“Ben! You made it!”, a large hand clasped him on the shoulder. Hux was all smiles and held a cigar in his other hand.

“You know Dameron already.”, the ginger pointed with the cigar.

Ben tilted his head in greeting. Dameron didn’t even move from his spot on the couch and just took another sip of his whiskey. The man had seen better days. Ben felt overdressed as he noted the obvious stains on Poe’s pants.

“This is Finn. I met him at Collen’s the other night. He’s one of Rey’s friends.”, he pointed out the only other male in the room.

Putting down his pool cue Finn came over with a smile. He was a stocky man and had a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you. I heard you're the one to talk to about stocks.”, Finn’s voice was softer than he expected.

“I dabble every now and again.”, Ben scratched the back of his neck as he spoke. He hated being put on the spot. He wasn’t a professional and only by a stroke of luck and a lot of research had he profited.

“Don’t let his modesty speak for him. His Audi is parked in my driveway, I’m sure of it.”, Hux gushed about his friend as he pushed a pool stick into Ben’s hands.

“Are we gonna play or what?”, Poe snarled. The abrasive man stood shakily from his position on the couch and Ben was surprised when he didn’t fall over.

“Lets play!”, Hux brushed off Ben’s look and started setting up the game.

* * *

Rey glared at Rose from her position on the bed. Rose had the grace to look away sheepishly and Rey couldn’t help but fiddle with the hem of her glove.

“How could you do this to me?”, Rey hissed.

“I mean, I didn’t know. I suspected. What’s the big deal anyway? Ben is cute and he has a good job. I know he can seem a little cold but, he just needs to warm up to you.”, Rose concluded with a small smile.

Rey let out a groan and threw her left glove off looking at her soul mate mark in disbelief. Ben had the exact same mark. How did she already find her soulmate? She was only twenty. Some people went their entire life looking and never found them. Rey was hoping to be one of those people.

“He doesn’t know, alright? Hux didn’t say a word. Just get to know him over dinner.”, Rose pleaded with her hands in front of her face.

Rey closed her palm and got up to grab her glove. This was a horrible idea. Ben was going to see right through her. Rey had just become friends with Rose two months ago and felt like an imposture whenever they hung out. Rose came from a good background and once she found Hux it only sealed her into the upper class. 

Rey was barely the bottom of the barrel middle class. She ran away from her foster father at the age of eleven and had been on her own ever since. She had no one to rely on and a credit card with considerable debt.

She went from living on the streets to applying for financial aid and getting a part time job. Rose had been her first real friend and she didn’t want to screw anything up. She was always worried each time she set foot inside her friend's house that somehow the girl would spot one of her many deficiencies.

Her mind was screaming she didn’t belong with these people. She wasn’t good enough. Now that her soulmate had shown up she was certain that she didn’t belong. She would only disappoint him or worse he would disappoint her and leave.

Rose got up from her position on the floor and shook her cellphone at Rey. “The catering is here.”

“Great.”, Rey got up to follow her friend downstairs. 

She just needed to survive dinner. 


	3. A fabulous dinner party

Ben certainly knew. Rey took another sip of wine and put her left hand covered by the glove underneath the napkin in her lap.

Ben hadn’t stopped staring at her since she entered the room. Now that he was back in close proximity Rey could feel a magnetic pull that soul mates often talked about on daytime television.

Maybe if she just kept ignoring him, he would think he was mistaken. She was able to ignore it. She cast a look in his direction and his brown eyes seemed to grow darker. She looked away immediately and Rose kicked her lightly under the table.

She sent a glare to her best friend and tried to focus on what Hux was saying.

“I want it to be the biggest event of the year. Just imagine!”, their host put his hands out in the air with his palms flat. “The snow, no one around for miles and a cozy cabin.”

“Only the ginger would imagine a paradise away from a beach. Too afraid you’ll fry with that delicate skin?”, Poe interrupted loudly.

“I think a cabin sounds lovely. I’ve never been to the mountains before.”, Rey tried to lighten the mood. 

“Oh? Where have you been? Where did you grow up?”, the question came from her left where she was deliberately trying to not look.

“California. I’ll trade the sand for the snow any day.”, she took another drink from her wine glass and emptied it.

“What do you do for a living?”, Ben 's voice was laced with curiosity.

God. Why did he have to put her on the spot? Rey looked over at him but was saved by Rose.

“Rey is an engineer. She just got an internship at Solo Solar Industries.”, Rose was practically beaming.

Rey tried not to let any emotion filter through her face. She hadn’t even started the job yet. She could hardly call herself an engineer after her third semester of college.

Ben’s jaw clicked and his eyebrows were raised tight to his hairline. Hux was starting to take over the conversation at the end of the table and it distracted Rey enough not to question Ben. The less she interacted with him the better.

Dinner was finally over and she had survived with minimal damage. Most of the heat was off of her thanks to Poe. The man was a mess and had stormed off during dinner in a fit. She still had no idea what had set him off as she was too busy trying to ignore Ben. Finn had gone after him and she frowned as he shrugged his shoulders gently at her.

He was her ride. Damn him and his friendliness. If she left him alone in a room with a cactus she was pretty sure when she came back the cactus would have a sticky note with a smile on it.

She had known him for less than a month but, he had a charm about him that helped her relax. 

She looked up expecting to see Rose across from her. 

Ben had taken her place and had his hands steepled over the dinner table staring intensely at her. She whipped her head quickly surveying the table. She had been abandoned, traitors the lot of them.

“You’ve been pretty quiet all night, Rey. I’d love to get to know you better. Perhaps over coffee, I know a fabulous place over on Main street.”, his tone was casual however the way his posture leaned over the table told her he was anything but.

“Don’t much care for coffee.”

She found lying to her soulmate was easier than she thought. She held up her refreshed wine glass and took another sip. She practically lived on coffee being a student.

A strange tendril of warmth was felt starting at the base of her spine and spreading outwards. Almost unbidden she thought of her favorite coffee drink and a memory of meeting Rose for the first time to finish a group project.

Ben’s eyes widened in surprise and she clutched the stem of her wine glass tighter and shoved him out of her mind.

A shard of ice slammed into her skull and she winced in pain. Ben was gasping and she didn’t realize the other sound of harsh breathing was coming from her until the silence was broken by Rose and Hux entering the room.

Ben was hunched over the table and sweat marred his brow and she was certain she looked much the same from her friends faces. She quickly got up and felt a bit shaky on her feet. At this point she couldn’t tell if it was from nerves or the wine. In truth it was probably a combination of both.

“Are you okay?”

The question that was said aloud was from Rose. She was certain of that fact. The other voice that whispered in her mind repeating the sentiment was deeper and more uncertain. 

“I’m fine.”, she spoke with her back to her friend as she glared daggers into guilty brown eyes.

“Just need to freshen up a bit.”, she turned and found walking in her high heels posed too much of a threat to her person as she nearly stumbled. She didn’t stop her stride as she took them off and carried them into the bathroom with her.

Rey shakily sat down on the tile floor and put her head in her hands. 

How on earth had he done that? She had researched soul mates and none of the articles had said anything about whatever that was. The deepest soulmate bonds, those that were truly connected to one another, could sometimes under dire circumstances get an inkling of what the other was feeling.

Maybe that wasn’t what happened. The wine. She definitely had too much wine. Rey stood and smoothed her hands down the contours of her dress. Her hazel eyes reflected back the doubt she felt in her own reasoning. 

She had to get out of here.

She stood on top of the toilet and opened up the window.

* * *

Ben felt his headache start to lessen. Rose had gone to comfort Rey in the bathroom and Hux had left him at the table after he refused to speak on the incident that had just occurred.

How could he when he wasn’t even sure himself what had just happened. One moment he was eagerly trying to get Rey to open up to him and the next he had the scent of coffee all around him. He was working on a project with his friend Rose. Except he and Rose had never been to a coffee shop before and they certainly weren’t friends.

Rey had torn him out of her mind with startling brutality and efficiency. Ben had only ever heard of one soul mate bond strong enough to share memories. Anakin and Padme’s, his grandparents.

She had to be the one.

Ben had been sitting at the table and felt a sudden coldness settle into his bones. He shifted in his seat and felt his joints ache acutely. The peculiar onset startled him out of his thoughts. 

Rose entered the room and her arms were crossed over her chest. She stalked over to him and she held out one finger and started poking him harshly in his chest.

“I hope your happy! She’s gone now. I don’t know what you did but, if you hurt her I’ll promise you’ll regret it.”

The rest of her rant fell on deaf ears as he only focused on one word. Gone. She couldn’t be gone. Not yet, he hardly knew anything about her! He had waited his whole life for this moment.

He stood and interrupted Rose as he grabbed her by the shoulders taking the smaller woman by surprise.

“Where did she go?” Ben's voice was firm and he tried to relax his grip on the girls arms realizing he was perhaps acting a bit manic.

“I don’t know. I just went to check on her and the window was wide open.”, Rose tried to shake him off and he allowed it.

Ben spun around and made long strides through the house and yanked open the coat closet. He placed the expensive jacket underneath one arm as he groped for the bulge in his pocket. He fished out the keys successfully and left a confused Rose in his wake as he slammed the door.

Ben rushed out to his car and started the engine and peeled out of the driveway. For the first time in his life he didn’t have a plan. He was going to try and use his instincts to find her. The bond although fresh would surely lead him to her.

He drove for an hour and only found traffic. He was about to give up when he was stopped at a red light. A calming warmth was felt spreading from his chest and he felt his shoulders relax. He searched the sidewalk and found the flighty girl weaving through strangers in her way.

Her stride was determined and if he didn’t act fast he would lose her.

He got out of the car and ran after her.


	4. Give me your time

Ben was a maniac, an absolute maniac. Rey thought as she started running faster, trying to squeeze into places his big frame simply wouldn’t allow. Why on earth would anyone abandon their car in this part of town to chase after her? Rey didn’t want to find out the answer.

She dodged into a side street and jumped a fence and then crouched down behind a trash can. The home advantage was hers in this game. She knew every side street and crevice one could fit into to avoid detection.

Ben lumbered past the trashcan and she held her breath as he stopped and crouched putting his hands on his knees clearly out of breath. “Fuck, she’s fast.”, he wheezed and leaned against the fence for extra support.

Rey held her breath and closed her eyes. She was actively willing that nothing would happen through the bond. She couldn’t have him find her and expose her. She didn’t want to be fixed and put into his perfect lifestyle. She would make her own way and nothing was going to stop her.

Time stretched on and on as Ben paced angrily back and forth. She watched as he seemed to get more and more frustrated. “Fuck!”, he screamed and put his hand through his mused hair. She flinched and the trashcan moved but, he seemed to be too preoccupied with his self hatred to notice. 

Rey got into a crouch and was prepared to slink away slowly when she saw a man approaching behind Ben. The stranger was filthy and had an odd gait about him, like Plutt used to get when he used too many drugs. Ben was oblivious and she reacted without thinking.

“Darling, there you are!”, Rey clamored with false glee and she went over the fence and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

“Ah!” Ben let out a high pitched scream clearly not expecting her to rise from behind a trash can and jump a three foot fence with ease.

She clutched his shoulders harder and spun him to see the approaching danger. The stranger that was walking towards Ben looked bewildered as well and tucked his hand holding an object back into his coat and turned to walk away.

Ben glared at the back of the retreating man. Rey decided now was her chance and started to move when Ben’s large hand grasped hers and held firm.

“Nope. No way am I going to lose you again.”, he said with a frown.

She huffed and rolled her eyes as she said, “What am I your hostage now?”

“No, but I’m betting you're my soulmate.”, he said as he yanked her gloved hand upward in front of his face.

“No! Let go! You can’t just do that!”, she was screaming as he lifted her arm up higher and started to tug off the glove with his other hand.

Apparently, he could do just that as the glove slipped free of her hand. Her mark was laid bare and by the grin on his face only confirmed his suspicions.

“I knew it! I wasn’t crazy, you are the one! That's how you were able to share that vision with me.”, he said, still gripping her hand and turning it to his liking.

She shoved with all her might downward and managed to get her hand free. “I didn’t share anything with you.”, she snarled.

His face fell and she felt a pang of sympathy for him. Soulmates were supposed to be overjoyed when meeting each other. She was ruining this for him. She took a deep breath in and exhaled loudly. She could do this and not be a complete bitch to him.

“Look I’m sorry, I know how this is supposed to go. I’m just not..”, she trailed off not knowing how to explain herself.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Ben’s heavy hand fell on her shoulder and she could feel the warmth radiating from him. A calmness settled over her and she knew he was feeding into the bond, trying to get her to be compliant.

She jerked her shoulder away and crossed her arms in front of her. “No, it really isn’t.” Her eyes locked with his brown ones and her jaw was tight.

“Okay look, I don’t know what you think of me or heard of me. I just want to talk at the very least. Just give me half an hour of your time tomorrow. If you want me to leave you alone after that I will.” He had a hand stretched out to her and his eyes were pleading for her to take the plunge.

Her eyes flicked from his hand to his face. 

“I know you can feel it too.”, his eyes were soft and she felt her heartbeat irradically.

Her hand was inches from his when a loud shout startled them apart. 

“Benjamin?! I thought that was your car. What are you doing out here?” An older man with blue eyes and greying hair approached them.

“Luke.”, Ben said the name with malice and stood in front of her. “I’m busy, give me five minutes.”

“Young lady did he hurt you? Are you in trouble?” Luke was trying to peer around Ben. Before she could respond Ben was in the newcomers face.

“Why would I hurt her? Why do you always think the worst of me!?” Ben’s chest was pressed against the older mans but Luke wasn’t backing down.

“Because I can see him so clearly in you!” Luke said shouting.

“I’m fine! Really, I’m fine.” Rey against her better judgement started to push the two men away from each other. The moment her hand landed on Ben’s skin an electric shock seemed to go through her. Rage was all she felt for a moment. Rage like she had never felt before.

A gasp from Luke tore her attention back to him. “You? You’re his soulmate?” The older man looked flabbergasted and his hand even came up covering his mouth.

Ben looked murderous and Rey figured she could deal with this later. She grabbed Ben’s thick bicep and started to drag him away. He started to resist but she dug her heels in and yanked on his arm harder.

“You want a half an hour? You got it. It’s starting now.”

“Right now?!”, Ben asked his attention now fully on her.

“Yes. Right after we get your car.”, she started pushing them along.


End file.
